


Thanks, But I Wasn't Asking for Money

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [16]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Colleen wasn't thinking much when she put a few bucks into the homeless man's cup, nor when he continually tried to start up a conversation. But when he pointed out that they were soulmates, her brain slid to a stop.





	Thanks, But I Wasn't Asking for Money

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. This one isn't as long as they've been as of late. In my defense, there was a scene that I had to use to write this. I hope y'all enjoy it at any rate. Please review!

Colleen Wing left her dojo in a rush, throwing on her favorite red jacket, shoving a stapler into her pocket, and grabbing her stack of advertisements. She quickly locked the door, shaking the handle to make sure that it stayed lock, then headed down the busy streets of Manhattan, NYC. It was mid-afternoon, and she was surrounded by many warm bodies, but she still felt chilly as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

Millions of thoughts were racing through Colleen’s head as she swiftly strode down the sidewalk. She needed to prepare her students. She needed money. She needed to pay rent. She needed to check up on her graduated students. She needed to get groceries. She needed to do laundry.

As she reached the public billboard, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a homeless blonde man attempting to do some sort of interpretive dance. She fished a couple of ones out of her pocket and dropped them into the lid of the man’s cup before stepping up to the billboard and stapling on her advertisements. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

“Thanks, but I wasn’t asking for money.”

Later, she would berate herself for not immediately recognizing the words. As it was, she merely stared at the homeless man she had just given a few bucks with no small amount of embarrassment. She blushed a little.

“Oh- uh- whatever.” She responded, gesturing for him to keep the cash before going to another side of the billboard.

“Is- is this you?” the man asked, gesturing to the ad in his head. Colleen bit her cheek in frustration. She had just put that up!

“Yup.” She responded, annoyed. He walked around the billboard so that they were practically facing each other.

“Cool. I’m Danny.”

She shot him a strained smile and nodded back at him, before going back to putting up her advertisements.

“Colleen Wing.”

She instinctively looked up at the sound of her name, the realized that the man- Danny, had just been reading it off her advertisement. She gave him another strained smile and began to turn away, but he suddenly began speaking in Mandarin.

_“Do you speak Mandarin?”_

She stared, startled,

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“So you run a dojo? Can I get a- _Are those your Words?” Danny suddenly switched back to English, for which she was grateful. (She hadn’t spoken Mandarin since she was a kid, and she wasn’t really following what he was saying.)

She looked down at where he was gesturing at her Words. They were on the left side of her collarbone in a soft green.

“Oh- uh- yeah. Yeah, they are.”

“Oh. Well, this is a kind of weird question to ask, but are we soulmates? Cause you said my Words and from the look of it, I said yours.”

Colleen glanced down at her Words, thinking back. He had said her Words. She looked back up at Danny, who had turned around and held up his hair so she could see in her own handwriting pale aqua lettering spelling _Oh- uh- whatever._

She stared at him for another beat.

“So… uh… you want to go to my dojo and talk this out over a cup of tea?”

He grinned back at her. It was kinda cute.

“Sure!” He exclaimed. She gave him a genuine smile.

“Well, come on, this way.” She informed him as she went back down the sidewalk the way she had came, weaving between people. Her soulmate seemed to be the agile sort as well as he remained only half a step behind her. After about fifteen minutes of face-paced walking, they arrived at her dojo. She smiled as she glanced up at it, the building fill her with a sense of pride.

“Here we are.”

Danny looked up.

“Cool.”

She smiled back at him and fished her key out of her pocket, jamming it into the lock and fiddling with it for a moment before the door swung open.

“Come in.” She gestured to her dojo. Danny walked in, his bare feet making no sounds despite how creaky the wooden boards of her floor could be. She smiled and crossed her arms as he glanced about her dojo, mouth open.

“So, soulmate, you want to tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Well, my name is Danny. Danny Rand.”

Colleen raised an eyebrow.

“Danny- _Rand_? Like, that rich kid who got killed in a plane crash fifteen years ago?”

Her soulmate sighed and sat down, legs crossed in a traditional meditative pose.

“Not like. It’s a long story.”

She too sat down and leaned forward, rest her head on her fist.

“I’ve got time. What do you mean, ‘Not like’?”

He sighed again.

“Well, I suppose I should start by telling you that I really am Danny Rand, and that fifteen years ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
